Une mission mal terminée
by Kowai
Summary: On va dire qu'il y a eu un... accident ? ouip et Duo se retrouve dans un fauteuil roulant. 1x2 ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE FANFICTION SUSPENDUE gomen nasai
1. Default Chapter

Une mission mal terminée

Auteur : Melinda 

E-Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing quoi d'autre à votre avis

Disclamer : Pas à moi -_-

Genre : yaoi, un peu triste 

Couple : 1+2 2+1 , 3x4, et Wu xsally   

Remarque : Pitit accident

****

            Heero et Duo étaient poursuivit par une bonne trentaine de Ozzies qui depuis 2, 3 minutes, tiraient à vue. Soudain, Duo tomba à terre. Heero se retourna et alla près de son ami. Il vit qu'il avait une balle dans le bas du dos.

_ Merde !! Duo ça va ? Répond moi !! Cria Heero

_ Hee-chan, j'ai mal !! Gémit Duo.

_ Je sais, calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer ! Répliqua le pilote 01

Il prit Duo dans ses bras et la ramena à la voiture où les autres les attendaient.

Arrivé là, Heero posa délicatement le natté,  Quatre vînt s'asseoir près de lui. Duo mit sa tête sur ces genoux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, on te ramène à Sally. Murmura Quatre qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

_ Ne pleure pas Quat-chan, tout va bien. Essaya de le rassurer l'adolescent dans petit un cri de douleur.

Le voyage se passa sans embûche. Arrivé à l'hôpital, Heero porta Duo dans une chambre et les autres appelèrent Sally, qui arriva 5 minutes après pour dire qu'il fallait l'opérer.

Les 4 pilotes attendirent 2 heures.

Sally sortit de la salle d'opération et alla voir les G-boys.

Quatre se leva et se plaça devant la jeune asiatique.

_ L'opération s'est bien dérouler, seulement... dit Sally

_ Seulement ?? Demanda Quatre

_ Seulement, il ne pourra pas... marcher avant 3 mois au moins. 

_ Mais la balle n'as pas pu toucher la colonne vertébrale, c'est pas possible !! Déclara Quatre. Car dans se cas, il ne pourrais plus marcher du tout.

_ En fait, nous avons utilisé un nouveau moyen qui permet de réparer, entre guillemet, la colonne vertébrale. Expliqua le médecin. En attendant il sera dans un fauteuil roulant _(je tiens à dire que je ne me moque pas des handicapés moteur, si c'est se que vous croyez, ils sont comme nous et celui qui dit le contraire aura à faire à moi et à mon poing dans les dents)_  Vous pourrez le voir dans 1 heure un peu près, le temps qu'il se réveille, mais quelqu'un devra lui dire.

Les 4 jeunes gens hochèrent la tête sans rien dire pour autant. 

Une fois que l'heure passé, tous entrèrent dans la chambre où Duo était réveillé mais il était très pâle. 

_ Comment te sens tu Duo-chan ? demanda Quatre

_ Ça pourrais aller mieux ! Répondit le natté en essayant de se relever mais compris qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Quatre prit une chaise et vînt s'asseoir auprès de lui.

_ Duo, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Alors écoute moi bien. 

 Quatre qui se retourna vers les autres. 

_ Vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plait ? 

Les autres s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Une fois que ceux-ci furent sortit Quatre regarda Duo  dans les yeux, s'était un regard triste et doux. Le brun commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Duo, je … tu… tu ne pourra pas…marcher pendant 3 mois. Dit Quatre

_ Quatre ne dit pas de bêtise s'il te plait. Rigola Duo 

_ Malheureusement, je ne te mens pas. Répondit tristement Quatre.

_ Non, c'est, c'est pas possible, hein dit moi que c'est pas possible. Supplia le natté entre deux sanglots.

_ Se ne sera que pour 3 mois Duo-chan. Fit Quatre en prenant le dit Duo-chan dans ses bras.

_ Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible aux yeux des autres, surtout           aux yeux de Heero.  

_ Mais tu n'es pas faible, tu es fort. Et je serai là pour t'aider. Ajouta Quatre en faisant un sourire doux à son ami.

Duo hocha la tête.

_ Et Heero sera là ! Reprit Quatre 

L'adolescent lui tira la langue et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

_ Reste ce que tu es et les autres ne te regarderont pas différemment. Expliqua Quatre

_ C'est toi qui le dis !

_ Heero sera là, pour s'occuper de toi et te caliner !

_ Faudrait déjà que se soit réciproque ! Grogna Duo 

_ Mais je suis sûr que ça l'est. Fit le blond en souriant.

_ Mais bien sûr. Se moqua Shinigami

_ Ça, c'est ce que tu veux te faire croire. 

Soudain une infirmière entra dans la pièce et déclara:

_ Monsieur, Mr Yuy doit se reposer.         

Duo prit Quatre par le bras.

_ Yuy, et puis quoi encore, tu aurais dû lui dire que j'était fou de lui pendant que tu y étais. 

Quatre ne répondit que par un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Duo resta 1 semaine à l'hôpital.       

*********                                                                  

Vous pouvez m'envoyer un E-Mail pour me dire ce que vous penser du 1er chapitre     . Ça  fait toujours plaisir.

NOTE : NE PAS ME TUER, pour Duo


	2. Dernière espoir

Suite : Une mission mal terminée : dernière espoir

Auteur : Melinda

E-Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing quoi d'autre à votre avis

Disclamer : Pas à moi -_-

Genre : yaoi, un peu triste, OCC 

Couple : 1+2 2+1  3x4, et 5+2  mais 2-5   

Remarque : Duo en a marre, d'avoir les autres sur son dos. NE PAS ME TUER

/                  / Pensée des persos

****** changement de lieu

***************************************************************************

Une fois rentrée à la maison, les ennuis avec les autres commencèrent, entre Wufei qui voulait toujours 

être avec lui de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, Quatre qui faisait encore plus maman poule qu'à l'ordinaire [1],

 Heero qui n'arrêtait pas jeter des coup d'œil pour voir si il n'y avait pas de soucis et qui 

s'énervais pour rien et Trowa bah Trowa parlait plus que d'habitude.

 Duo en avait ras le bol. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre, que, à son plus grand désespoir, 

le jeune homme partageait avec Heero.

Lorsqu'il monta ou plutôt fut monter par Heero qui, comme par hasard allait à se moment là, à l'étage.

_ Merci Heero, mais je pouvais monter seule, tu sais. Grogna Duo

Heero ne fit que hocher la tête puis lui demanda :

_ Tu vas faire quoi ?

/ Je vais au toilette ! ! ! ! Pourquoi tu vas me suivre jusque là bas ?  Ho, mon dieu ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver. 

Je voudrais simplement aller dans ma chambre et désespérer sur mon sort et envoyer un mail à G /

_ Je vais dans ma chambre, me mettre sur mon ordinateur portable.

_Tu auras besoin d'aide ?

_ Non ! Répondit Duo d'une voix glacée

Heero reposa Duo sur son fauteuil. Le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre.

Là, il prit son ordinateur portable et écrivit un mail à G.

_Yo papy G,_

_J"espère que tu vas bien, car pour moi, la vie est un enfer depuis se pu**** d'accident. _

_Je t'en pris, il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin d'avoir DeathScythe, j'ai besoin de le piloter, par pitié._

_Parle en aux autres professeurs, car je ne pourrais jamais tenir trois mois sans mon Gundam et sans mission. Et avec les autres sur mon dos._

_                        Au revoir papy. _

Duo cliqua sur envoyer et le message partit chez son mentor.

***************

Le professeur G, était sur son ordinateur, il observait les radios de Duo qui n'étaient guère encourageantes. 

Soudain, un message arriva. 

Il l'ouvrit et vit que le message était de son protégé.

G le lu et appela les autres professeurs pour donné leurs avis. 

Une fois les autres mentors arrivés et que tous eurent lus le message, chacun réfléchis à quoi faire. 

Ce fut O qui prit la parole :

_ Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps, Duo a une sainte horreur d'avoir des gens sur son dos.    

_ Vous n'avez pas tord O. Mais comment l'aidée pour qu'il conduisent DeathScythe, vu que sa colonne vertébrale est en piteuse état. Regardez les radios. Fit G 

_ Oui, en effet. Remarqua H

_ J'ai une idée. G, votre jeune protégé est bien télépathe et empathe ? Demanda J

G hocha la tête.

_ Si il arrivait à développer son don de télépathie. Nous pourrions faire des arrangements pour qu'il pilote son Gundam sans être dans le cockpit. Dit J

_ Votre idée  est géniale, mais comment Duo va-t-il faire pour développer se don. Car il est assez complexe.

_ Cela dépendra de lui. Répondit J

_ Très bien, il faut contacter les autres pilotes et leur expliquer la situation. Mais surtout, il ne faudra pas leurs dirent que c'est Duo qui nous l'a demandé, sinon, ils vont se disputer et ça va poser des problèmes. Prévint G.

_ Il faut se mettrent au boulot dès maintenant, qui prévient les pilotes ? Demanda J

_ Je m'en charge ! Se proposa H

Les autres partirent voir comment se charger du Gundam pendant que H écrivit un message à Heero.

             _Pilote 01,_

_Nous voudrions vous voir dès demain dans notre base, vous savez laquelle._

_Vous n'emmènerez que le Gundam DeathScythe et vous viendrez en voiture._

_Nous vous expliqueront la suite quand nous vous verront vous et les autres pilotes._

_            Signé professeur H._

*********************

Heero reçu le message en début d'après midi, il alla prévenir les autres qui furent surpris que les Mads ne veuillent voir que DeathScythe.

Tous préparèrent leurs affaires et partirent vers 14 h.

Heero conduisait avec Wufei en copilote et les autres était derrière.

Trowa à côté de Quatre, Duo dans un coin pensait au message de leurs mentors, il y avait peut-être un moyen, un moyen pour qu'ils puissent piloter.

Les gars passaient leur temps à jeter des coups d'œil pour voir si il n'y avait pas de problèmes. 

Les autres énervait tellement le natté qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Il en avait marre, depuis ce stupide accident, il ne pouvait plus marcher, les autres devaient le porter dès qu'il fallait monter un escalier ou quand il fallait se laver.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que Quatre était là pour le bain. Mis à part qu'il rougissait comme un malade, tout se passait bien et il avait fini par se rapprocher encore plus. Le seul hic était qu'il sentait encore une petite part de peine quand le natté était en sa compagnie. 

Duo  dépérissait à vu d'œil de jour en jour, mais  les autres ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien, d'absolument rien, nada nient !

De toute façon qui s'occuperais d'un infirme !

Il y avait des soirs où il restait, là, devant son M16 à se demander si ça réglerait ses problèmes. Et quand le natté se rendait compte que de ce tuer ne servirait à rien, il se mettait à pleuré tout en suppliant dieux de la laisser marcher de nouveau. 

La seule personne qui pouvais le réconforter, c'était G qui lui envoyait des mail chaque soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles

Duo avait renoncé à Heero, vu l'état dans lequel il était, le japonais ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. 

De plus, l'espoir d'une guérison, il l'avait perdu depuis le jour de sa sortit de l'hôpital. Lorsqu' il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait même pas prendre une douche seule, le natté su que sa vie allait être un enfer.

Mais aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui, il avait une chance de se sortir de ce calvaire.

Les profs allaient lui proposer de piloter DeathScythe.

Quand il prit connaissance de leur plan, Duo se jura de ne plus appeler les mentors de vieux débris vicieux.

La camionnette arriva à destination dans la soirée.

Wufei alla vers Duo et le prit dans ces bras pour le faire sortir.

Le chinois le serrait contre lui tellement fort que le natté en avait mal dans les côtes.

_ Wufei, tu pourrais me serrer moins fort te pléé, j'ai mal aux côte la ! Fit Duo avec le ton le plus aimable possible.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que le pilote 02 lui parlait.

Heero qui voyait qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment mal, s'approcha de Wufei, et reprit l'américain des bras du dragon.

_ Merci. 

_ Hn, il était en train de te broyer les côtes.

Lorsque Duo vit Trowa aux commandes de DeathScythe, pour le sortir du camion, le jeune homme eu du mal à réprimer quelques larmes. 

Heero sembla s'en apercevoir et lui caressa les cheveux tout doucement.

 L'américain se calma petit à petit, en s'apperçevant qu'il était dans les bras de Heero et que celui-ci même lui caressait les cheveux, Duo,  tout d'abord ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, mais ça deuxième réaction fut différente.

Et si l'asiatique, était comme cela par pitié uniquement.

Quatre arriva avec le fauteuil, le japonais y posa Duo avec précaution. 

*******

Voilà !!!!! Enfin fini ! Ça vous plait ??????? Je sais, je suis un monstre avec Dudulle !  

[1] Quatre : je suis pas une maman poule

Melinda : oh que si !

Quatre : C'est vrai ?

Melinda : oui.


	3. Rude cohabitation

Une mission mal terminée : Une rude cohabitation

Chapitre 3

Auteur : Toujours la même depuis le deux premier chapitres ! 

E-mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Origine : J'ai nommé le grand Gundam Wing !

Disclamer : Pourquoi continuer à poser la question si c'est toujours la même réponse T_T0 sont po à moi ! Z'avez compris !!!!!!!!!

Genre : bah euh,  Yaoi… euh légèrement OCC et pis c tout je crois 

Remarque : répondeur : Melinda n'est pas la pour l'instant, ceux qui veulent la tuer, taper sur 1 ceux qui veulent la remercier même si se serait étonnant, taper sur 2….. Bip bip bip 

***************************************************************************

Les pilotes de Gundam étaient dans une salle de réunion, ils attendaient leurs mentors avec une impatiente peu commune.

Duo fixait la porte avec détermination, rien n'aurait pu dé scotcher son regard, même pas Heero.

Les 5 terroristes attendirent 1 heure.

H entra en premier dans la pièce suivit de près par les autres, et en dernier par un jeune homme qu'aucun des pilotes ne connaissaient. 

H prit la parole en premier :

_ Bonjour. Je suppose que vous vous posez plein de questions, et vous avez parfaitement le droit. Nous allons donc éclairer vos lanternes. Depuis ce fâcheux accident vous avez tous remarqué que le pilote 02 ne pourra pas piloter son Gundam, il ne pourra même peut-être plus jamais à vrai dire.

Duo était au bord des larmes en entendant cela.

H continua :

_ Nous avons tout essayé. Nous pensions qu'avec ses dons de new-type, ont arriveraient à lui faire piloter son Gundam part la pensée, mais il y a un problème.

Duo ne peut pas, son don n'est pas assez développer, alors, en attends il faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace.

_ NAN ! 

Duo s'était mis à hurler.

_ Nan ! Je ne veux pas être remplacé, c'est hors de question ! Je veux piloter DeathScythe !

_ Duo, soit raisonnable, tu ne peux plus ! Au moins pour l'instant ! Il faut que quelqu'un te remplace. De plus tu pourras rester avec les autres.

_ Vous comprenez pas que DeathScythe c'est ma vie !! Je ferais tous les tests ! Tous les exercices que vous voulez pour développer ce don ! Mais ne me remplacer pas bordel ! 

J se leva d'un bond :

_ 02 Bouclé là ! Vous ne pouvez pas conduire votre Gundam ! Vous n'êtes pas apte à conduire votre Gundam ! Alors estimez-vous heureux d'être encore avec eux !

_ Je veux piloter et j'y arriverais même si pour cela je dois souffrir ! J'y arriverai !

_ Ecoute Duo, déclara G, en  attendant il te faut un remplaçant, s'il te plait il faut nous comprendre, nous sommes en guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un pilote hors course. D'accord ?

Duo ne savait quoi répondre.

D'un côté les mentors avaient raison, mais d'un autre, il voulait piloter, c'était sa raison d'être.

_ Donc, nous allons laisser le pilote se présenter.

Le jeune homme s'avança et déclara :

_ Je m'appelle Matt, j'ai 15 ans et je suis d'origine Anglaise. 

Sa voix était prétentieuse.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux bleu-vert et ses cheveux étaient brun mi-long et bouclé.

Sa peau était aussi blanche que la porcelaine.

Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel sans compter sa voix légèrement énervante.

_ Et c'est lui qui va me remplacer !!!! Dis moi « petit » tu as déjà vu un mort, le sang couler à flot de leur corps ?  As-tu déjà piloté un Gundam ? Tu sais c'est dure et il arrive que l'ont souffre, et si tu te fais chopper par les ozzies, ils te torture. De plus,  si il te trouve à leurs goûts, dans la nuit quand il n'y a personne dans la base ils viennent violer les prisonnier ! Et connais tu la douleur ? Que se soit la douleur physique ou la douleur morale dès qu'il trouve ce qui te fais souffrir il continu jusqu'à que tu supplies qu'il arrêtes contre des infos !! Fit Duo un air psychopathe sur le visage.

Matt ne semblait pas à l'aise, le regard de  l'américain n'était pas rassurant, il faisait même peur.

_ Alors, mon « petit » veux tu toujours piloter un Gundam et vivre notre enfer ? Continu le pilote 02. De plus tu n'as pas Shinigami pour te tenir compagnie !

_ Je…Je veux piloter…un Gundam ! Oui, je veux piloter un Gundam ! Déclara l'anglais

Duo laissa échapper un rire moqueur :

_ Tu veux, mais y arrivera tu, là, la question reste à voir !

_ Duo, c'est bon on a compris ! Matt est parfaitement apte à piloter un Gundam ! Alors arrête d'essayer de lui faire peur ! Cria G

_ Pauvre chou ! Il a eu peur ! As-tu eu peur Matt ?

Le jeune homme semblait littéralement pommé ! Il ne savait quoi répondre.

Même les autres pilotes n'avaient jamais vu Duo comme cela.

Il paraissait changer. Comme si il n'était plus le même.

Heero aussi commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du pilote 02.

Quatre lui, commençait à se sentir mal, il avait le vertige.

Le blond se leva et dit :

_ Je…je voudrais sortir de la sal…..

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, l'arabe venait de s'évanouir.

Trowa s'approcha immédiatement de lui, il le prit dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la pièce, il jeta un regard assassin à Duo.

H se leva :

_ Bon et bien, nous allons vous laissez vous pouvez partir sauf Duo.

Les autres pilotes partirent, laissant l'américain seul fasse aux mentors.

_ Duo ! Tu vas te calmer oui ! Tu as vu dans quel état était Quatre ! Brailla H

_ Vous croyez que c'est facile de rester là à rien dire alors que ya quelqu'un qui va prendre ma place ! Je vous remercie de votre aide ! Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envoyé ce mail si c'est pour qu'on m'aide de cette manière. Vous n'êtes tous que des connards !

O s'avança vers Duo et le gifla avec forces. L'américain tomba à terre. 

_ On essaye de t'aider Duo ! Mais tu ne pas assez fort physiquement et mentalement pour piloter ! Alors au lieu de t'énerver tu nous écoutes et tu te la boucles ok ! 

G vint aider le natté à se relever.

_ Oui, c'est d'accord, mais alors pourquoi un autre pilote expliquer moi ? !

_ C'est très simple Duo, tu es un excellent pilote, et il te faut un remplaçant le temps que tu maîtrises ton don ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un pilote en moins ! Expliqua J

_ Ouais si vous le dite !

****************

Trowa était dans un coin de l'infirmerie, il regardait une infirmière  prendre la tension de Quatre et lui donner un médicament.

Le français s'approcha de l'Arabe.

_ Il avait tant de haine dans son regard, j'en avais presque peur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela, il y avait tant de haine dans sont cœur. Déclara Quatre

_ Il va voir celui là, qu'il faut apprendre à se calmer !

_ Nan, Trowa !

Quatre l'agrippa par le pull

_ Nan Trowa laisse-le ! Duo ne va pas bien en ce moment, il ne faut pas le brusquer, de plus l'arriver de Matt l'a perturber ! Laisse-le je t'en pris !

Le français se calma et hocha la tête.

Tout le monde fut près à repartir 1 heure après, les pilotes avaient laissé DeathScythe mais avaient  prit un autre Gundam nommé : Shiva 

D'après la mythologie indou Shiva était le  dieu de la destruction et des ténèbres.

Durant tout le chemin du retour presque personne ne prononça un seul mot.

Duo était trop en colère, mais il essayait de la cacher pour ne pas faire de mal à Quatre.

Quatre, lui, se reposait contre le torse de Trowa, laissant la chaleur de son amant l'envahir.

Heero étaient à l'avant avec Wufei, pendant que l'un conduisait, l'autre indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Matt, regardait le paysage, il ne prononçait aucun mot, mais dans ces yeux on pouvait voir une joie profonde et intense.  

Le voyage se passa bien, une fois arriver à la maison, le problème des chambres commença.

_  Très bien alors, au niveau des chambres, Quatre est avec Trowa, moi tout seul et j'aimerais bien le rester, Heero est tout seul, je pense que c'est la même chose pour lui et le dernier c'est Duo. Expliqua Wufei. Donc, tu vas avec Duo.

Le natté voulu protesté mais il ne pu rien dire car les autres lui jetaient des regards assassins. 

Matt hocha la tête.

Quatre le conduisit dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec le pilote 02.

L'Anglais s'y installa immédiatement, il commença d'abord à ranger le bordel de Duo, puis il choisit son lit.

L'américain entra dans la chambre et se mit à brailler :

_ Ne Touche pas à mes affaires !!!

En effet, Matt tenaient dans sa main un crucifix.

_ Et calme toi, je vais pas la bouffer ta croix !

_ Lâche ça si tu tiens à ta vie !

Duo tenait un poignard dans sa main.

Matt ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, il s'approcha doucement vers Duo, et lui donna la croix.

Wufei entra dans la pièce :

_ Maxwell, lâche se poignard immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'ont traite un ami !

Duo lâcha le couteau sans  dire un mot.

_ Matt sort de la pièce s'il te plait ! Ordonna le chinois

Le jeune homme obéit et ferma la porte.

_ Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête Maxwell ! Tu es devenu fous ou quoi ! Déjà tu essayes de lui foutre la trouille tout à l'heure et maintenant tu essayes de le tuer ! Va falloir te calmer !

Gueula le pilote de Shenlong, on veut bien t'aider, mais mets-y un peu du tiens !

Il s'avança vers le dit Maxwell et le gifla avant de sortir de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

Duo resta là, il murmura quelques mots et alla immédiatement vers son ordinateur portable, là, il ouvrit un fichier nommé Shinigami, il prit une nouvelle page et commença à écrire :

« Cher journal, 

J'avais commencé à t'écrire quand j'étais à l'hôpital, mais dès ma sortie j'ai arrêté.  

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai marre, je suis épuisé, les autres sont toujours en colère contre moi.

En plus, il y a deux jours, j'ai envoyer un mail à G, lui disant que je voulais piloter DeathScythe, aujourd'hui nous sommes allez les voir avec mon Gundam, et la réponse que j'ai eu était que je n'étais plus apte à le piloter, il fallais que mon don se développe.

En plus, il on demandé à un nouveau pilote de me remplacer, là, je suis rentré dans une colère monstrueuse que j'essayais de contenir à grande peine !

A cause de moi, Quatre c'est évanoui ! 

Les mentors ont fait sortir les autres et m'ont demandé de rester.

O m'a frapper, je n'est pas broncher, car sinon il m'en aurait remit une !

J'en ai ras le bol je n'en peut plus !

Quand nous sommes arrivé à la maison, j'ai été obliger de partager ma chambre avec Matt (notre charmant nouveau pilote qui doit me remplacer). Quand je suis rentré dans mon antre, il tenait le crucifix du père Maxwell dans ses mains ! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, mais Wufei est arrivé à temps, il m'a gueulé dessus puis giflé et il est reparti me laissant seul, comme toujours depuis cet accident. 

La seule personnes qui me soit jamais resté fidèle c'est toi, les autres me déteste tous !

Heero me déteste !

Je n'en peux plus. »

Après avoir écrit, il sauvegarda et alla jusqu'à son lit.

Là, il s'y allongea et se laissa emporter par un sommeil réparateur.

Quatre vint le réveiller vers 19 h 00  pour qu'il vienne manger un morceau.

_ Nan Quatre je n'ai pas faim, laisse moi s'il te plait !

_ Duo, tu ne vas pas bien et tu dois reprendre des forces, alors viens je t'en pris !

_ Vous me haïssez tous, vous avez tellement l'air d'apprécier Matt, regarde, ils sont tous en train de rire en bas ! Vous en avez rien à faire de moi maintenant, restez avec lui et laisser-moi ! 

_ Duo, c'est injuste ! Nous pensons tous à toi ! Mais tout à l'heure dans la salle avec les mentors, ont ne t'avaient jamais vu comme cela. Tu nous as surpris. Voilà tous, ont ne te déteste pas ! Maintenant viens manger, sinon, je demande à Heero de te mettre de forces à table !

_ Quatre veux-tu me rendre un service ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Lequel ?           

_ Aide moi à développer mon don de télépathie !

_ Quoi ! Mais…je… comment ? Je ne peux pas Duo !

_ Je savais, tu vois, vous avez déjà « adopter » Matt ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! 

_ C'est faux Duo, nous pensons à toi et nous t'aimons tous !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai Quat-chan, qui s'occuperais d'un infirme dis moi ! Je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Simplement un point mort pour l'équipe !

Quatre était au bord des larmes :

_ Duo, je suis ton ami, l'as-tu oublié ! Je serais toujours ton ami ! Que tu sois aveugle, sourd ou infirme ! Je resterais ton ami !

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

_ Tu comprends tu resteras toujours mon ami ! Toujours quoiqu'il arrive !

Le blond se jeta sur Duo pour le serrer contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Nous serons ami pour toujours, pour toujours et à jamais, jusqu'à la mort et même après !

L'américain qui jusqu'à maintenant était rester de marbre devant l'Arabe, se mit à pleurer, tout le chagrin accumuler depuis des semaines.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autres à pleurer leur douleur. 

Fin du Chapitre 3

Duo : Mel !

Mel : Vi ? *voix pleine d'innocence*

Duo : Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir avec Quat-chou ? *larmes aux yeux*

Mel : Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu le but de la fic nan ?

Duo et Quatre : NAN !

Duo : le but c'est de me caser avec Hee-chan ! Pas que je me prenne des baffes !

Mel : vi ça se peut, mais les baffes tu les mérites un peu ! Et vu que moi je ne peux pas t'en mettre quand tu m'énerves les autres le font à ma place ^___^

Dudulle : T_T injustice comme dirait l'autre

Wufei : MAXWELL !!! JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'IMITER !

Duo : mé Wu, pas de ma faute, c'est vraiment de l'injustice ! 

Wu : moi je suis content, je peux te baffer à volonté, une seule chose ?

Mel : vi ?

Wu : Tu as pas l'intension de me caser avec Matt quand même *montre le sabre*

Mel : c'est une bonne question, tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres !

Wu : NON ! MAINTENANT !

Mel : faut que j'y aille a plus

Le chapitre 4 est en cours, il sera dédié à ma sœur que j'adore Shin Maxwell ^^

Si il arrive dans longtemps, faudra m'excuser mais je suis sur une partie, comment dire, euh, délicate ? Ouais on va dire ça comme ça ! 

Allez 

@+ 


	4. chapitre 4

* * *

Chapitre 4

Auteur : Toujours la même depuis le deux premiers chapitres !

E-mail : melinda075hotmail.com

Disclamer : Pourquoi continuer à poser la question si c'est toujours la même réponse TT sont po à moi ! Z'avez compris !!!!!!!!!

Genre : bah euh, Yaoi… euh légèrement OCC et pis c tout je crois, a non, allait oublier, ya un épisode baignoire, vous verrez bien .

Remarque : 

Répondeur : Melinda n'est pas la pour l'instant, ceux qui veulent la tuer, taper sur 1, ceux qui veulent la remercier même si se serait étonnant, taper sur 2….. Bip bip bip

Remarque 2 :** J'ai pas fait de relecture parce que quelqu'un m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ou qu'elle voulait la suite. Donc la voilà et je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouver des fautes ou quelque chose qui n'est pas cohérent !! **

* * *

Duo venait de se réveiller, le jeune homme se sentait bien.

Il y avait une chaleur humaine à côté de lui, mais il était incapable de savoir de qui elle provenait.

L'américain tourna la tête pour voir une tignasse blonde.

- Quat... ???? O.o Que...

Les yeux bleu de l'arabe était légèrement voilé par la fatigue, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa bouche s'étirant d'un léger sourire gêné ne faisait penser qu'à un seul mot : KAWAI !

- Oh, Duo, j'ai dû m'assoupir hier excuse-moi !

Quatre se leva le plus vite qu'il pu, mais le natté l'attrapa par le bras et déclara :

- Merci Quat-chan, tu es un ami, tu es mon ami. J'ai décidé d'essayer de faire un effort, pour Matt, mais la prochaine fois qu'il touche à ma croix, je le tue, il est prévenu.

- Pourquoi a-t-il touché à cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer.

- Tu as raison, je reviens.

Quatre lui fit un léger sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le blond venait de partir et Matt sortit de la salle de bain.

- Alors 02, le blondinet il trompe Trowa ! ? Ce n'est pas bien de profiter d'être infirme !

- Comment oses-tu connard ! Quatre est venu hier soir et on s'est endormi !

Dans les bras l'un de l'autres, c'est étonnant je trouve, dommage que Trowa n'est pas vu cela ! De plus que dirait Heero si il vous avait vu ? Sa réaction m'aurait plus je le sais, il t'aurait frapper et serait partit en te laissant seul comme le poids mort que tu es et que tu resteras ! Si les mentors m'ont demandé de te remplacer, c'est pour toujours ! Pas pour une semaine ou deux !

- C'est faux ! Je piloterai bientôt et je vais tellement te botter le cul que tu appelleras ta mère tant la douleur sera atroces !

- Tu me fais bien rire ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été abandonn ! Qui aie laissé mon meilleur ami crevé ainsi que le père Maxwell et sœur Helen se faire assassinés !

- Connard ! Comme ose-tu fils de pute ! Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'il s'est pass !

Duo sortit son M16 et tira.

Matt essaya d'esquiver la balle, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et elle le toucha dans le bras.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur.

C'est à ce moment là que Wufei entra dans la chambre, alarmé par le coup de feu, il s'approcha immédiatement de Matt pour regarder sa blessure, au cas où la balle se serait logée dans un os.

- Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'abruti ! Tu es con ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Duo, tu as le droit de ne pas apprécier certaine personne, mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela que tu vas la tuer ! Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne marches plus que je vais être différent avec toi ! Gueula le chinois avant de sortir de la pièce, Matt à ses côtés.

Duo resta là, sur le lit, à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche mais des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Quatre venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le visage pâle, il semblait terriblement inquiet.

- Duo, j'ai entendu un coup de feu ! Tu n'as rien ???

L'américain tourna la tête et répondit :

- il m'a dit que si le père Maxwell, Sœur Helen et Solo sont morts c'est de ma faute. Quatre, c'est vrai ?? Je suis vraiment la cause de leurs morts ?

Le blond ne savait quoi répondre, il ne connaissait pas en détail ce qui s'était passé sur L2. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'y assit avant de prendre Duo dans ses bras, faisant bien attention aux jambes de son ami.

- Non Duo, c'est faux, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

En disant cela Quatre avait commenc à lui caresser les cheveux, avec douceur, comme un grand frère essayant de rassurer son benjamin.

- C'est à cause de la guerre et de l'épidémie, ne t'en veux surtout pas. Mais . . . Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, comment sait-il pour Solo ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dans mon dossier, cette histoire n'est nulle part.

Etrange, comment peut-il savoir cela ? Fit Quatre d'un air songeur. Ah au fait, je ne peux pas te donner ton bain tout à l'heure, donc euh, comment dire, euh, quelqu'un va le faire à ma place.

- QWA ??? O.O

Vu l'expression de Duo, Quatre savait que ça allait mal finir.

- Quelqu'un va devoir te donner ton bain, à ma place, car je ne peux pas !

- QUAT !!!! Tu…Ce n'est pas possibleuuuh ! Et …Et ce qui…qui…

- Euh, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Fit Quatre gêné.

- Oui !!!!!

- Euh…. bon j'y vais . . .

- QUAT ! Je veux une réponse !

- Euh, c'est Heero.

Le blond avait marmonné ses paroles et Duo ne pu les entendre.

- C'est QUI !!

- Heero.

- WHAT ! ?? Hoooo, nan nan nan ! Tu déconnes l !

- Euh, et bien, à vrai dire : non.

- QUAT ! Je vais te tuerrrrr !

- Bah, je pensais que tu serais content !

- Nan, mais t'as bu l ! Heero…Moi…Salle de bain…avec bain…Heero me lave… Mais Putain tu as quoi dans le crâne ?! Je vais pas tenir 5 minutes avec lui près de moi….dans une salle de bain…avec un bon bain chaud....et Heero me lavant… OH my God, je deviens tarééééééééééé.

- Nan, tu es juste amoureux.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, quelqu'un pourrait entendreuh !

- Et alors ?

- ET alors, tu me demandes, et alors !!! Si Heero entend ça il va me butter !!

- Je pense plutôt qu'il va te sauter au coup.

Duo eu un rire amer.

- Je te donne tout l'or du monde si un jour c'est vrai !

- Prépare toi à vider ta tirelire ! Bon, j'y vais, Heero vient te chercher dans 5 minutes.

- Non QUAT !!!!!!!!!! Me laisse poooooooo par piti !!!

Duo s'était accroché au bras de Quatre, il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise.

- Duo lâche moi !

- NON !!!! Me laisse pas avec ce dégénérer du bocal psychopathe, beau comme un dieu et froid comme un glaçon par pitiééé !

- Désolé Duo, je dois y aller.

- Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! Sadiiique vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Duo avait tellement hurler contre ce qui normalement devait être son ami qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Quel ami, Heero allait lui donner son bain, son bain… Heero…Lui, non, il ne survivrait sûrement pas. Du moins, il y avait un avantage, maintenant qu'il était paralysé des membres inférieurs, et oui, il fallait bien s'y résoudre, aucune chance de réagir aux mains de Heero, il serait tranquille ! Mais, Heero et lui, seuls, dans cette salle de bain luxueuse, n'était VRAIMENT pas une bonne idée. Comment ne pas laisser échapper un ronronnement ou autres [1] Une seule envie traversait Duo à ce moment précis : mourir ! Comment allait-il résister au soldat parfait ! Il ne pourrait jamais, c'était impossible.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, le natté ne leva même pas la tête, il connaissait que trop bien cette démarche assurée et ferme qui était celle d'Heero Yuy. D'après la tête que faisait le japonais, tous deux devaient être autant ravis de ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Mais il était vrai, que résister aux yeux de chien battu de Quatre était un art beaucoup trop complexe pour eux. Duo se demandait même le stratagème qu'il avait utilisé pour convaincre le soldat parfait. Car ce n'était tout de même pas une mince affaire, obliger Heero Yuy alias soldat parfait à laver Duo maxwell le plus grand pitre qu'il existait sur la Terre et les colonies.

- Bon, autant commencer maintenant ! Déclara-t-il avec une inquiétude que le natté ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce pourrait-il que le soldat parfait ait peur ? [2]

Duo ne fit que hocher de la tête, cette idée commençait à lui faire peur, Heero ne lui faisait pas peur, mais ses réactions commençaient à l'inquiéter. Si seulement Quatre ne l'avait pas fourré dans ce guêpier. Il allait lui payer et très très cher.

Heero prit quelques affaires dans l'armoire à Duo où un désordre incroyable régnait.

- Comment tu fais pour retrouver tes affaires dans ce bordel ! Fit-il en cherchant quelque chose de propre parmi toutes ses affaires dont certaines dont on ne connaissait pas vraiment la provenance, mais de toute façon, il vallait mieux éviter d'essayer de comprendre.

- Bah, j'y peux rien Hee-chan ! Y'a jamais assez de place pour ranger mes affaires !

- Ou plutôt, tu es bordelique comme ce n'est pas permis ! Brailla Heero qui venant de trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

- Bah, chacun sa façon de voir les choses !

Le japonais poussa un long soupir de résignation et emmena le natté dans la salle de « torture » alias la salle de bain.

La salle était assez petite, composée uniquement d'un bain et d'un lavabo, elle était parfaitement bien pour un soldat tel que Heero, mais pour quelqu'un de désordonné et qui aimait le luxe comme Duo, c'était la mort.

Arrivé là, il y posa les vêtements sur le lavabo, prit un drap de bain, et fit de même.

- Bon, allons-y. Quatre me le paiera. Siffla Heero entre ses dents.

- Tiens, toi aussi il t'a eu, quelle bêtise t'a-t-il dit, voyons...une mission ? Hm, peu probable quoique...Non Heero !

- Quoi ?

- Me dis pas que t'es tombé dans le piège du « fait ça pour moi Heero pense à la terre et les colonies qui ont besoin d'un Duo propre » Heero ! Tu fais honte à ta réputation mon grand ! Franchement ! Moi qui pensais que tu résisterais et bien, tu m'étonnes, tu perds un point dans ton tableau de soldat parfait !

Pour réponse le dit soldat parfait émit un reniflement sonore signifiant son sentiment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu devant les yeux de l'arabe.

Duo qui était complètement tordu de rire fut soudain soulevé avec douceur de son fauteuil. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et son souffle se saccader. Etre contre le torse d'Heero n'était pas une chose qui arrivait tous les jours et il serait bien rester là toute sa vie, seulement, lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il était là, son bien être se transforma en une gène assez peu commode chez lui.

De plus, le soldat parfait ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à le lâcher lui aussi, portant Duo comme une mariée il avait l'impression d'être devant une église, ayant passé la bague au doigt d'un natté ravis et comblé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero revint à la réalité et commença part enlever les chaussettes de la terreur brune. Le pilote de DeathScythe était de nouveau plié en deux, le japonais avait beau faire tout son possible pour essayer de comprendre, cela lui échappait complètement.

- Duo ! Tu vas arrêter de rire comme un idiot ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Mais...Je...j'y...j'y peux rien...tu...tu me chatouilles.

- Chatouille ? Depuis quand Duo ressentait les chatouilles ?

Ce n'était pas normal, il était paralysé.

- Duo...Tu es sûr que c'était à ton pied, c'est important !

- Je . . . non, pas à mon pied à la cheville, en enlevant la chaussette tu m'as effleuré et avant l'accident j'étais très sensible pour les chatouilles au niveau de la cheville.

Lorsque le natté comprit enfin, son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

- Heeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo c'est super ! Y'a un espoir alors ! Merci de l'avoir remarqué, pour la peine...

Duo n'eut même pas fini sa phrase qu'il embrassa Heero sur la joue, tant sa joie était grande.

C'était le baiser le plus baveux et le plus collant qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

Mais venant de l'américain, celui-ci en était très agréable et assez encourageant pour la suite...

Qu'elle suite !

Olà, il était en train de dévier ses pensées et pas dans le bon sens !

Le jeune homme prit une grande et longue inspiration pour reprendre le plus possible son calme, qui était pourtant légendaire chez lui.

- Heero ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! On a un problème Mars a disparu !

- Hein ! Nani ?

- Bah euh, ça fait plus de vingt minutes de je suis dans tes bras, pas que ça me dérange d'ailleurs, mais tu dois peut-être avoir mal aux bras, non ?

Le japonais qui avait visiblement la tête complètement ailleurs sembla montrer signe de vie, seulement, ayant oublié les raisons pour lesquelles il portait Duo, il failli le lâcher, avant de le rattraper de justesse, se remettant les idées en place.

- Tu disais ?

- Tu es désespérant hee-chan ! Je disais que, euh, je disais quoi déj ? Ah oui, t'as pas mal au bras à force de me porter ?

- Hn.

- Quel vocabulaire super développ ! Tu m'apprendras un jour ?

- Ba ...

- Ka, je sais, fini le natté. Bon, je te rappelle que l'eau coule Hee-chan

Le dit Hee-chan se retourna pour s'apercevoir de l'étendu des dégâts.La salle de bain était à moitié inondée, pour ne pas dire complètement !Il lui faudrait des heures pour tout nettoyer et remettre en ordre !

- Arrête de m'appeler Hee-chan !

- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères peut-être Piou-piou [3] ! C'est mimi comme nom ! Maintenant, tu seras Piou-piou ! C'est décid ! Et je sais, je suis un baka, pas besoin de le dire. Bon, je peux prendre mon bain ??

- Tout compte fait, je préférais hee-chan.

- Non non, c'est trop tard, maintenant c'est dit, tu t'appelles Piou-piou.

- Tu me le paieras . . .

- Hm, hm, c'est ce qu'on dit . . .

- Hm, arrête de gesticuler tu veux ?

- Viii mon brumf brumf

Heero venait de purement et simplement lui mettre la main sur la bouche, le natté était soudainement devenu bleu devant le manque d'air S'inquiétant le japonais fini par le lâcher et celui-ci ne trouva qu'une seule connerie à faire dire :

- M'ci piou !

- Grrr Duooo !

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !

- Boucle la !

- Mai euh ! Tu n'es pas sympa ! .

Pendant que Duo boudait, Heero lui, ne restait pas inactif. Après le tour des chaussettes, vint celui du pantalon, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, étant donné que l'américain se trouvait dans ses bras. Il fallu faire des pieds et des mains pour lui enlever ce pantalon, mais ils trouvèrent le moyen au bout de cinq bonne minutes. Le Sweet et le T-shirt furent vite enlevé sans trop de gène, mais lorsque le tour du boxer arriva, les choses se compliquèrent…

- Euh…Heero…euh, je vais me débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup là ok ?

Duo n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, il sentait la chaleur monter à ses joues comme du magma en fusion.

- Vas-y.

- Tu peux me donné un drap de bain ?

- Tient, fit Heero en lui tendant ce que son ami lui avait demandé.

- Merci, tu…euh, tu peux tourner la tête ?

Le japonais ne se fit pas prier, il tourna sa tête tant sa gène était grande, son visage devenu carmin. Il ne savait pas Duo si prude, mais vu que cela l'arrangeait, il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.

De temps à autre, il sentait le jeune homme se tortiller dans le drap de façon à pouvoir enlever son boxer sans que l'on puisse voir.

- C'est bon ? Tenta le pilote, suppliant pour que ce supplice se termine au plus vite.

- Ouip !

Heero s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire, remplit de mousse, et y déposa Duo avec douceur. Le natté se calla de façon à être dans une position confortable, et ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur de l'eau, respirant les parfums du bain, il en vint presque à oublier tous ses problèmes lui torturant l'esprit depuis des semaines. Plus rien ne comptait sauf cette chaleur et ces mains sur son torse…

Ces mains…sur son torse ???

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que son ami avait commencé à lui savonner le torse doucement. Le sentiment de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit au départ se faisait de plus en plus présente, et tous ses parfums lui tournaient la tête. Il aimait prendre des bains, car quand il fermait les yeux, il ne se voyait pas comme il était maintenant, il oubliait tout, son esprit pouvait vagabonder à son gré. Une fois, il se souvenait bien même, il avait vu Heero le prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, depuis, cette image restait dans sa tête et commençait à l'obsédé. Aujourd'hui, il avait la chance d'avoir un moment unique avec la personne qu'il aimait et il voulait en profiter un maximum. Une question s'était soudainement posé dans son esprit, Heero s'en apercevait-il ? Comment savoir. . .

Heero savonnait le natté, une impression de planer l'avait prit, il se sentait bien, heureux . . .

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de poser ses mains sur ce torse, de pouvoir simplement le toucher ?

Lui aussi sentait cette chaleur l'envahir au plus profond de lui, il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf rester avec lui, toujours. Une envie de le prendre dans ses bras lui vint à l'esprit, mais il la repoussa, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher un moment si précieux. Ses mains se baladaient sur ce torse musclé qui appartenait à son ami, celle-ci allant de haut en bas descendant toujours un peu plus.

Le jeune homme appréciait ces caresses sur sa peau pâle, il sentait ces mains descendant toujours un peu plus, partant de son cou pour s'arrêter juste en dessous du nombril. Heero n'irait pas plus loin, il le savait, cela se voyait dans ses gestes maîtrisés à la perfection.

Il aurait voulu rester des heures sous les mains expertes de son ami. Toujours ce sentiment de plénitude total et ses mains faisant ce mouvement, toujours le même, lui faisant pousser de légers soupirs de bien être. Toutes sa colère et sa haine s'étaient apaisées, il se sentait libre comme l'air. A cet instant, il ne redoutait qu'une chose, le retour à la réalité. . . Celui qui lui rappellerait qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, qu'il était devenu infirme.

Il voulait rester ici une éternité, que le temps s'arrête pour toujours.

Mais Heero savait que c'était impossible, un jour, il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux, et qu'il voit l'affreuse réalité. En fait, voir son ami dans un fauteuil roulant lui faisait mal, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. . . Et aussi voir ce visage si triste, remplit de colère de temps à autre. Cet accident avait changé deux personnes. Lui, son cœur s'était ouvert aux sentiments, à la tristesse le plus souvent et parfois au désir.

Pour Duo, cela l'avait brisé. Lui qui aimait sauter partout ne pouvait plus aller où bon lui semblait. Il était toujours assisté de quelqu'un, il ne pouvait rien faire seul.

Il avait appris à être dépendant, à écouter les conseils. Mais au fond de son cœur, il ne restait plus grand-chose, des bouts de verre brisé en mille morceaux.

Seul une personne aurait pu lui faire oublier. . .

Mais Heero ne semblait pas voir cet espoir au fond de son regard, voir cet appel au secours constant. Et cette tristesse. . .

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aime un soldat parfait, tout ce qu'il y gagnait, c'était de souffrir . . .

Soudain, il ne sentit plus ces mains sur sa peau, le natté ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais les mains recommencèrent, il avait eu peur que Heero soit partit.

Il referma donc ses paupières pour partir dans un sommeil profond et remplit d'espérance.

Duo s'était endormi, le japonais l'avait sentit, sa respiration était devenue beaucoup moins rapide. A quoi cela servait-il de continuer à le laver s'il dormait ? Il décida de le laisser dormir un peu.

Le jeune homme prit une serviette de toilette, s'essuya les mains et sortit de la salle calmement sans faire le moindre bruit.

Dans un coin de la chambre, une ombre souriait, elle allait pouvoir se venger.

Après le départ du pilote 01, la personne se faufila dans la salle de bain et regarda le natté qui dormait.

Son coeur était froid, remplit de haine, prêt à faire du mal au jeune homme.

Cette ombre qui n'avait pas digéré la balle de toute à l'heure [3], s'approcha doucement de la baignoire et se plaça derrière celle-ci, là, il saisit les épaules de Duo et appuya de façons à ce qu'il coule.

L'américain ne mit que quelques secondes à se réveiller, commença à se débattre . . . en vain. La poigne de Matt était décidément beaucoup trop puissante.

Sous l'eau, le natté laissait échapper des larmes de peur, il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir tout dit à Heero, il ne devait pas. Mais c'était trop tard, il manquait petit à petit d'air, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, il allait bientôt mourir, rejoindre ses amis morts il y a longtemps.

Lorsque Matt sentit que Duo ne bougeait plus, il le laissa là, à moitié mort, sous l'eau dans la baignoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui donner une leçon, ce qu'il avait fait à la perfection. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre où il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit un livre, U,un sourire malveillant était sur son visage, rien n'aurait pu à ce moment précis le lui enlever.

Heero entra dans la chambre au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il voulait sûrement vérifier si Duo n'avait pas de soucis.

- Duo ne s'est pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il

- Euh, je ne savais même pas qu'il dormait, il n'est pas sortit de la salle, c'est tout ce que je sais. Fit Matt, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Le japonais haussa les épaules avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant que ce serait lui qui allait avoir l'honneur de réveiller Duo.

Seulement ce sourire s'effaça bien vite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le natté était sous l'eau, seules quelques mèches dépassaient à la surface.

Sous l'eau ?!

Heero se précipita vers le bain, empoigna Duo par les épaules et le sortit de la baignoire, avant de l'envelopper dans un drap de bain.

Puis il allongea le jeune homme au sol et approcha son visage de celui du natté pour entendre s'il respirait encore. . .

Le japonais pria tous les dieux possible et imaginable mais rien n'y fit, le souffle de son ami s'était arrêté.

Il ne restait alors plus qu'une chose à faire . . . lui faire recracher l'eau accumulée dans les poumons.

La peur le prit quelques instants,

Le jeune homme se plaça sur Duo, et mit l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de Duo et l'autre sur la première. Après avoir lui-même prit une inspiration pour se calmer, il appuya plusieurs fois à allure régulière, de façon à ce que l'eau sorte.

Le natté eu une quinte de toux et cracha la plupart du liquide au sol avant de murmurer d'une voix faible :

- Hee. . . . Heero. . .

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, il avait eu si peur de le perdre, lui, son seul espoir qui lui permette de rester en vie.

- Oh Kami-sama Duo, tu m'as fait si peur, pardonne moi, je ne te laisserais plus tout seul. Murmura Heero avant de prendre l'américain dans ses bras, avec douceur.

- Heero . . . il . . . il

- Pardonne moi . . . . Je t'aime tellement . . . mais . . . je ne te le montre jamais . . . je suis . . . un monstre. Continua-t-il à sangloter, semblant ne pas s'apercevoir que les mots qu'il disait était une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme. J'aurais dû te le dire . . . avant que je t'aime . . . plus que tout, que j'appréciais ta compagnie à chaque minute de ma misérable existence. Pardonne moi. . . . par pitié, pardonne moi. . .

Duo eu une seconde quinte de toux, tout le reste d'eau accumulée dans ses poumons était en train de remonter dans sa bouche et le jeune homme la recrachait au sol.

L'asiatique, lui, resta là à le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, lui tapota le dos doucement.

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes qui leurs paressèrent interminable, que tout fut fini.

Exténué par l'effort, l'américain tenant le T-shirt de Heero comme une bouée de sauvetage, relâcha la pression au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Heero approcha son visage de celui du natté et lui fit un chaste baiser avant de porter l'américain dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit avec douceur.

La chambre était déserte, Matt avait dû s'en aller pour une quelconque raison sans doute.

Le japonais, inquiet pour son ami décida de dormir dans la chambre, même si ce n'était pas la sienne. Il s'allongea donc à son tour, auprès du natté, et s'endormit quelques minutes après, épuisé par la journée qui s'était écoulée beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

Aucun des pilotes ne vinrent les déranger, les laissant récupérer toutes ces heures de sommeil où aucun d'eux n'avaient pu fermé l'œil.

**Chapitre 4 TERMINE**

Oh j'en ai bavé avec celui-là tt vous pouvez me croire ! Les blocages à répétition j'en ai plus que assez ! Enfin bon, il est fini !

Ça vous plait ?

En plus, z'avez vu ! Il est super long ! Euh d'ailleurs . . . vous attendez pas à des comme ça pour la suite . . .

[1] j'vous laisse imaginer, suis pas pervers à ce point l ! Enfin, je crois O.o gloups.

[2] Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode mdrrr bon, reprenons notre sérieux légendaire, bah oui je sais être sérieuse

[3] Piou-piou est… mais non, pas le bruit des oiseaux ! Quoique si entre autre. Mais en fait, j'ai donné ce surnom à Mime, le personnage qu'est dans Saint Seya, vous savez le mec à la lyre ! Enfin bon, et je trouvais que ça faisait bien sur Heero alias Piou-piou , vous trouvez pas ?

[4] j'espère que vous l'aviez deviné avant que c'était Matt quand même ! De toute façon, chercher un mec qui en veut à Duo, et vous tombé sur lui, et peut-être sur wufei aussi, maintenant que j'y pense...


	5. ANNONCE

**POUR LES LECTRICES DE « UNE MISSION MAL TERMINEE » **

J'ai une annonce à passer qui est de la plus haute importance. J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fik pour une raison plutôt simple. Connaissez vous la fik de Asuka se nommant « Aveugle » ? Et bien j'ai la mauvaise impression de recopier. Certain me diraient que c'est faux, mais pourtant c'est la toute la vérité. « Aveugle » est basé sur une mission qui a loupé et dont le personnage principal, en l'occurrence Duo, devient Aveugle. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir en commencent cette fik, je suis partie sur l'idée de Asuka.

C'est pour cela que, après, une mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fik. Si ça vous met en colère ou autre chose j'en suis désolée mais c'est ainsi. Je n'attends pas vraiment de commentaires de votre part mais je demanderais une chose c'est de ne pas m'en vouloir j'ai fait ce que je pensais bien à faire. Voilà.

Au revoir et merci de votre compréhension.

Kowai.

(Écrit le 11 août 2004)

Ps : Si certaines d'entre vous veulent en parler avec moi, vous pouvez me joindre à cette adresse :


End file.
